Radio Frequency (RF) transmitters commonly measure the signal power at the transmitter output. Some applications require highly accurate power measurement, for example in order to meet wireless standards or regulatory requirements.
The present invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the embodiments thereof, taken together with the drawings in which: